Ideal types!
by LeeTaeMoon
Summary: This is my first AddxAra one shot and chosen classes are MMxYR the story has some but only very little Elesis x Raven. Okay, the story is about Add who is always lonely and quiet but when he's trapped with Ara does he develop feelings for her? Read to find out WARNING ADDxARA!


Add and Ara one shot my first one please rate and review please I'd like what you think :3

classes

Elsword: Rune Slayer

Aisha: Void Princess

Chung: Tactical trooper

Raven: Blade Master

Rena: Wind Sneaker

Eve: Code Nemesis

Ara: Yama Raja

Add: Mastermind

Elesis: Grand Master

~1 hour before the tragedy~

"Aigooo really?!" The red head named Elsword rubbed his head from being pulled back and forth by Aisha's mini king of evil. "Good job Ankor! That's will do!" Elsword punched her in the shoulder earning whines from Aisha. Ara was straightening her hair while walking with the entire gang. Add was talking to his best friend Raven. The two got along since they had the same problem, Add's eye would glow and he would go crazy, along with Raven and his nasod arm. Eve was floating lightly being carried by Moby and Remy. Aisha was bickering with Elsword. And Rena was trying to calm them down. And Elesis was blushing and staring at Raven. The gang finally reached the market of Sander. "yesss were finally here!" Said an excited Ara. "Hmph too much Sand My shoes will get dirty." Add looked at Ara. "Haha very cute Add, your shoes are made of metal how could they possibly get dirty with sand...?" Ara raised an eyebrow at Add "Aigoo you are so stubborn." Ara turned to Add "Nahhh, I just like it when you try to act smart. Your so helpless it makes you cute." Add sighed and started to walk towards a food vendor, Ara giggled at him and then headed towards the rest of the gang. "Damn it's hot here..." Raven wasn't sweating although you could see the heat getting onto him. "Raven why don't you take of your hood?" Elesis asked why blushing "I refuse to take of this comfy thing." Raven smiled back at Elesis.

"Ha Raven my clothes keep me cool as ever!" Elsword was showing off. "Number 1 it makes you look hmm... How should I say this... GAYYY! And 2 Rena hit him with those ice arrows of yours." The red headed started to get worried "NEVERMIND! I'm sorry Raven!" Raven nodded then walked towards Add. "Waddup Raven what brings you here?" Raven put an arm around Add's shoulder "I'm hungry what else." Add smiled "you want some Noodles?" Raven nodded "sure lets give everyone a bowl." After the gang regrouped and ate they took a rest at the hotel there. Add decided to go explore the outskirts of sander and found a cave.

He wanted to find out what it was so he called the gang up and they decided to head in it for loot after two hours in the cave they fought multiple monsters with ease but then they somehow found a big wooden bridge Ara suggested they return but Elsword wanted to see if there were any good loot so he started to whine earning an echo to burst through the cave. Billions of Bats awoken and flew towards them. Being a clean girl Ara was a bat hit her head and she shrieked and stepped onto the bridge causing it to collapse and The ceilingstarted to crumble the whole gang ran away but Ara shouted for help Add could not just avoid so he turned back and told her to grab his hand during the process a rock hit his back and he fell over knocking Ara and him plummeting to the deep abyss.

moments later Add woke up to feel something soft between his hands it was Ara's Boobs! "You pervert!" He earned A slap to the Face and then a kick in the knee. "Calm the fuck down!... Now where are we?" Ara glared at him "can't you tell?!...we're lost!" Add glared back "I know! I just wanted to know where we were!" Ara turned her head "Hmph i know that but I'm trying to get to you-" she was cut off "IM DROPPING THIS CONVERSATION OKAY? IM NOT PICKING IT BACK UP." Ara growled "YOU COUL-" she was Interrupted again by Add. " I SAID IM NOT PICKING IT UP!" Ara slowly looked at him then walked to the smallest corner... " why do I have to be stuck with assholes like you!" Add turned "Excuse me Bitch.?!" Ara turned her head away "Whatever."

while above ground the gang asked people to help but nothing worked so Eve ordred Nasod miners to come help. Then back to Add and Ara who were fighting. "leave me alone Add!" Add sighed "I never said anything bad!" Ara looked up at the ceiling "perverted assholes like you shouldnt be alive!" Add got angry "BITCH! Itbwas a mother fucking accident! I didn't know I was gonna fall ontop of you! I you were a little careful we wouldn't be fucking stuck down here!" Ara started to sniff "I...I..I'm sorry..Add" A tear fell from Ara's Eye. Add looked at her with his smug face but deep down in his heart he felt pain, sadness, and sorry. He turned away but couldn't help but turn every few seconds and see Ara crying. He spoke up.

"Aye shut up already... I'm sorry too for my rude yelling... A pretty girl shouldn't cry." Ara looked up at Add started to calm down. The line "a pretty girl shouldn't cry." Was stuck in her head now. She slowly stood up and claimed her seat right next to Add. "So... What do we do?" Add looked around. "hmmm... Maybe since we're stuck down here maybe forever? Let's share some things.

" Add thought about it then nodded. "I'll go?" Ara smiled "go ahead" Add spoke "Ara...your boobs are so big!" Ara glared at him "Thanks...Add... Say things like that again and your dead." Add smiled then Ara spoke "Add who do you like? If not who is your ideal type?" Add sighed then spoke "hmm a girl who can smile and is nice soft and caring who can look really good in heels and is 160 to 165 centimeters." Ara blushed then thought to herself she was the only one in the entire el gang who had the height between 160 to 165 centimeters.

Ara smiled "okay my turn, my ideal type is someone who is calm and cool, but can be nice and sweet at the same time, who can fit me perfectly inside his arms and is 185 centimeters." Add thought about her aw see who was the only one in the gang that was exactly 185 centimeters! He then asked "do you have any feelings for anyone in this group?" Ara then looked at her hands in embarrassment "we'll... One... But I can't tell you or else you would make fun of me." Add nodded in agreement."Add do you like any girl IN this group?" Add looked at Ara then spoke "hmmm.. Only one she is really bright and energetic though and has my ideal height." Ara smiled to herself "okay, let's get some rest."

Add nodded in agreement and stood up and headed to a round boulder and laid on it. Ara laid on the ground. Ara couldn't sleep and was cold so she spoke up "Add." He was still asleep "Aaaaadd...Add!" He started to yawn "what Ara?" Ara started pouting "I'm cold!" Add laughed "Ha sucks for you!" Ara pouted more "Add?! Please?!" Add started to get annoyed and came up to her "here take this." He laid his jacket ontop of her it was really warm and nice.

"Thanks Add..." He shook. His head then sat next to a boulder and returned to sleep. The next morning Ara woke up to see a plate of bacon and eggs laying near her and looked up to see Add cooking himself some. "A...Add?" He looked up "oh, I found some of these in my backpack so why not?" Ara smiled and stabbed a piece of her bacon "Thanks Add..."

He winked then started to clean Up. Ara came up to him and saw his food was getting cold so she did what Add never thought she would do. "Add?" He turned around "what?" He saw a piece of his eggs floating in front of his eyes and laughed "what is this Ara?" She smiled and shoved it into his mouth "I'm feeding you!" Add shook his head.

"No way! I can feed myse-" he was cut off by Ara. Another piece of his eggs was shoved into his mouth. Ara giggled and was enjoying herself. After add swallowed he spoke again. "Please Ara Sto-" again he was interrupted by Ara who shoved a piece pf bacon into his mouth. He thought slowly about it and opened his mouth. Ara giggled and put another piece of bacon into his mouth. They both laughed and then cleaned up. Ara hugged Add and thanked him for the food he smiled then let her go. After he let her go. He couldn't help but look at her slim figure and how good she looked in heels.

And Ara thought about how she perfectly fit into his arms. she smiled then was about to walk past him when she fell onto him. The two hit the ground and their faces were only a few centimeter away. "I'm so sorry Add! Please don't-" she was interrupted when Add tightened his grip around her waist she couldn't help but blush. She slowly got up but then Add stopped her and pulled her back onto him. She blushed even more but enjoyed every moment of it his hold on her waist felt so good. She couldn't control herself anymore and her lips came closer to Add's then Add whispered to her "Ara...your my ideal type.. I've always loved you!" before he quickly pulled her down onto him and kissed. After a few minutes she withdrew and was gasping for air. "Add... ive always loved you too." The two kisses each other one last time and hugged eachother until they heard a huge bang.

(this scene uses Raven'a hyper active. Hyper active skills are only available in Korea so just warning you in case you have no clue what this is :3)

a big final slash which looked like Ravens Extreme blade destroyed the blocked path and the one standing on top of those broken rocks was none other then the Blade Master Raven. he looked over At Add and Ara he smiled at the position they were in and helped them out. After the gang met up at the hotel everybody ambushed the two with hugs and Raven bragged about how he loved his friends so much that he was the only one in the gang who learned a hyper active skill. "Yeah guys I am the best!"

play this song while Raven is bragging it matches with the background watch?v=j7_lSP8Vc3o&feature=kp

after Raven was finally done Chung had an idea "hey guys lets go to the water park in hamel everybody pair up!" Add winked at Ara and Ara smiled at him with her sexy smile and the gang headed to Hamel! THE END!

yayyyyyyyyy please rate an review guys this is my very first one shot! Thank you again for helping and supporting me Annyeong! See ya guys next time!


End file.
